Trip's Conkeldurr
Trip's Conkeldurr is the sixth and most recently known Pokémon on Trip's team. History It first appeared as a Timburr in Ash and Trip's Third Battle!. It fought against Ash's Oshawott, using Strength to block Water Gun and Low Sweep to trip Oshawott. Oshawott attacks with Razor Shell, which makes Timburr leave it's wooden pillar to attacks with DynamicPunch. The Razor Shell wins, and timburr is knocked out. At the first round of the Don Battle Tournament, it was revealed to have evolved into a Gurdurr prior to Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!, where it battled against Cilan's Dwebble. It took control of the battle and dodged every single attack Dwebble had, while striking back with everything he had, which even cracked Dwebble's shell with Rock Smash. However, its second attack of Rock Smash failed when Dwebble retreats but used a powerful Stone Edge to score a direct hit. Then it tried to use DynamicPunch to hit Dwebble but its too fast for it to land an attack everytime it dodged. So far, Gurdurr tried to swing its steel beam to knock Dwebble off but its lured in when Dwebble jump up and use Shell Smash to increase its attack power, and use Rock Slide to land on top of Gurdurr burying it. After being separated from his steel beam, he was defeated by a single Slash as it got out of the rocks from Rock Slide trying to retrieve its steel beam. It appeared in its final stage as Conkeldurr in The Clubsplosion Begins! and was revealed to have evolved prior to this episode. In Searching for the Clubultimate!, he battled Bianca's Emboar in the preliminary matchups. He easily blocked Emboar's newly learned attacks, Arm Thrust and Hammer Arm. Then swings the pillars around to extinguish Emboar's Flamethrower and then used his concrete pillars to smash him with Strength to hit him to the ground as it jumps to the air to dodge. It then used Bulk Up, followed by Rock Tomb, to both damage and trap Emboar. Emboar tried to break free with Arm Thrust, but it was useless. As the episode ended, Conkeldurr launched a powerful Stone Edge on an exhausted Emboar to seemingly end it. In the next episode, Emboar survived the hit and caught the stones from the Stone Edge after responding to Bianca's passion and plea and threw them back with Fling. Conkeldurr still maintained control of the battle and batted them back at Emboar, but he came through and snatched both of Conkeldurr's concrete pillars from it. He was then easily defeated when Emboar threw the pillars back with Fling again. Known Moves Episode Appearances As a Timburr As a Gurdurr As a Conkeldurr Voice Actors *Japanese: Kenta Miyake *English: Bill Rogers Trivia *Though Conkeldurr has an impressive moveset, he has an extremely low endurance for all its battles; it was defeated by one attack. As a Timburr he was defeated by one razor shell from Ash's Oshawott. As a Gurdurr it was defeated by one rock slide and slash attacks (each). As a Conkeldurr it was defeated just by having its pillars thrown at it. And in all three battles he remained untouched for most of it and did major damage to the foe throughout most of the battle, but lost horribly in the end. **Furthermore, every loss was because he got separated from his weapon, a wood/steel/concrete pillar(s). As a Timburr he left it to use DynamicPunch, as a Gurdurr, he was unable to reach it due to Rock Slide containing him, and as a Conkeldurr they were snatched away from him. *From Facing Fear With Eyes Wide Open! to Iris and the Rogue Dragonite! (a span of 65 episodes) Conkelldurr was the only used Pokémon on Trip's party. However, he has not been used after Servine's debut as a Serperior. Gallery File:Trip_Timburr.png|As a Timburr Trip_Timburr_Low_Sweep.png|Using Low Sweep as a Timburr -Trip_Timburr_Strength.png|Using Strength as a Timburr Trip_Timburr_DynamicPunch.png|Using DynamicPunch as a Timburr Trip_Gurdurr_Rock_Smash.png|Using Rock Smash as a Gurdurr Trip_Conkeldurr_Bulk_Up.png|Using Bulk Up Trip_Conkeldurr_Stone_Edge.png|Using Stone Edge Category:Character Pokémon that have evolved Category:Rival's Pokémon Category:Fighting Pokémon